


Ships Collide in The Night

by rangerdanger985



Series: The Archives. [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, cursing, duh its gavin, i was bored, mentioned child death, mentioned grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: Gavin reed wasn’t always an asshole. That might seem hard to believe for some, but it was true, he didn’t have a shitty home life, his parents didn’t beat him and while he did get bullied a little in school he didn’t let it get to him.A look at Gavin Reeds life before the events of the game and what, or who, made him the jalapeno cinnamon role that he is today.





	Ships Collide in The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin Reed is a jalapeno cinnamon roll, fight me.
> 
> got inspired for this while scrolling tumblr someone help i have stepped into rare pair hell.
> 
> anyway enjoy!  
RD

Gavin reed wasn’t always an asshole. That might seem hard to believe for some, but it was true, he didn’t have a shitty home life, his parents didn’t beat him and while he did get bullied a little in school he didn’t let it get to him.

He had always dreamed of being a cop, not that it had anything to do with the men in uniform and joining the DPD was a dream come true after graduating the police academy. Having Hank Anderson, star detective and lead of the renowned red ice task force assigned as his mentor had been a whole different kind of dream.

Hank was an amazing detective on the fast track to becoming a lieutenant, but he was an even better man, balancing a dangerous job along with single parenthood, all without an android or even a partner at work.

Gavin had made it his goal to become good enough to be worthy of that title just so he could spend a little more time in his orbit.

They worked together for a year, not as partners but as a teacher and a trainee, he didn’t mind the grueling jobs, the paperwork and the two AM coffee trips during all-nighters at the station. He enjoyed every moment of it, even when they had been at a raid Gavin’s third door, and a murder suspect, high on red ice had shoved Gavin face first through a glass window, cutting the fuck out of his face and nose.

Hank had taken him to the hospital afterwards, teasing him about using his head in a literal sense rather than a metaphorical one. He didn’t mind.

But great things didn’t last, shortly after Gavin’s new scar had healed and not long after he had earned the long overdue promotion to lieutenant hank and his son had been involved in a car accident, automated cars didn’t have the reflexes of a human, couldn’t make the judgements of one between a six year old boy and his aging father. The car had flipped, passenger side caving in like a dented can.

Hank escaped with some bruises and a broken arm. His son, Cole, a boy Gavin had met only once didn’t escape at all.

When he came back hank was a changed man, dark and brooding, uncaring of everything he once stood for and smelling of soured sweat and alcohol. His third week back from bereavement, his arm fresh out of its cast Gavin attempted to talk to the man, only to be punched in the face for his efforts.

Through eyes that stung from his bleeding nose he saw hank snarl something and deep down he knew, Gavin knew that the man was in pain, that the lose of a child was a grief that would never leave you, but his indignation won over that, as he stared at the man his respect and adoration became disdain and loathing and his expression hardened into a sneer.

“You phucking washed up old bastard!” and he had lunged at the man. Ben barely managed to pull him away from the older man and only fowler was able to hold hank back, stating that he didn’t care who started it, they were both getting reprimanded for that if they didn’t shake hands and walk away.

Gavin hadn’t been able to hold his tongue “why would I even shake the hand of this drunken old fool” he had jerked out of ben's grip an left the station, going home to his empty apartment and stared in his bathroom mirror for a good long while, every good thing he had ever though about hank, even aspiration he had of being just like the man dying a painful death.

He wanted to be nothing like the man, a bitter old drunk that didn’t give a shit about anything other than himself. Looking at the scar that sliced across his nose he snarled and shoved his fist into the mirror, shattering it and cutting his knuckles.

It was just the start of a very long few years for the man, the next day he avoided hank like the plague, not hard given the man didn’t get up from his desk, and decided he would stop at nothing to become twice the man he used to be.

No matter who he needed to step on to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the beginning of a longer fic but as it continued it no longer fit but i didn't want to trash it (i need to stop rhyming) so i decided to leave it here for all of you to enjoy.


End file.
